Falling for you
by Nyx's chosen girl of Vampires
Summary: bella becomes part of the nerd herd takes place during new moon when edwards away and after hunted. maybe might fall inlove with someone from the hon
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Twilight/House of Night fanfic sooooo plz don't chew me out for this.

I do not own Twilight or the House of Night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"In this world there are two types of vampires. The marked ones that live no differently than us (other than having to drink blood in order to keep themselves sane), and the cold ones who live completely off of human or animal blood." said Billy Black "We have kept the cold ones at bay for as long as our people can remember," as he said this he looked at Bella, "but we have done nothing to the marked ones, for they seem to not want the people in this area till now. We have spotted their trackers looking for soon-to-be fledglings. I know that we cannot stop them because if we do the people that they were going to mark will die because one they have not been marked and two they are not surrounded by their own kind. So I tell you all now as the elder to let them be." he looked at every single face in the pack as he said that and finally stopping on Sam. "You understand, right Sam?" and he nodded his head.

Little did they know there was a tracker looking at a certain danger magnet that we all know and love.

"I wonder if this is who Nyx is wanting." thought said tracker.

_______-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know this is short but I need to know what people think.


	2. Being marked sucks

Hey, thanks to StarReader2009 and Emmetts-Embers01 for adding this story as their fav. So, this chapters for you guys. ^_^

------------------------------------------------------------------------

-last time-

Little did they know there was a tracker looking at a certain danger magnet we all know and love.

"I wonder if this is who Nyx is wanting." thought said tracker.

-now-

"Hey, Bella." said a boy with russet skin "Do ya need a ride home?"

"You wouldn't mind would you Jacob."

"Of course not. You of all people should know that." Jacob said with that goofy grin of his. "Well don't just sit there Bella, lets get you home."

So as they were walking to the car Jacob stopped and looked at a guy that was standing next to his rabbit. Jacob had the feeling that this guy had something to say, and boy was he right, 'cause as that man turned around, he was nothing more than one of the marked ones. "Great now we got ourselves a tracker probably after someone on the beach." thought Jacob.

Then the tracker looked at Bella and said, (y'all know what's 'bout to happen right?) "Isabella Swan, Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth, Night calls to thee, hearken to Her sweet voice, your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" and with those last words he pointed one long finger to her forehead. As soon as Bella felt the pain she fainted. (of course knowing Bella)

**X-Jacob's P.O.V.-X**

While Bella and I were walking back to my car I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was. But that was when I saw _him,_ the tracker. I thought he was after someone on the beach, but when he said those words I knew we were about to lose someone that most in the pack liked and loved. So, naturally I tried to block her, but it was too late. She had fainted. I looked at her and the thing I saw first was that damned mark on her forehead.

I looked back up to see if I could see _him_ but of course he was gone. "God, what do I do now. I have no idea what happens to the people after they get marked." that's when I thought that Sam could help me. 'cause I knew that he was running right now so I went into the bushes and tied my jeans to my leg and morphed knowing that he could hear my thoughts. _**"Sam, I have a bit of a problem here." **_I told him.

"_**Ugh, when will you **_**not**_** have a problem Jacob." **_he said back

"_**Not with me, with Bella. She's been MARKED!" **_I screamed hoping that would get his attention.

"_**Shit. Where is she Jacob? Oh never mind I will be there in a second." **_said an obviously pissed off Sam.

So I did as Sam said and morphed back and stayed beside Bella till he got there. Oh I hope this will be alright.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo…….. What do you guys think? Was it good? Tell me!!!! Pwease? 0.0 Ok enough of my randomness.

**REVIEW PEOPLE**

**REVIEW+ME=MORE CHAPPIES**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own HoN

* * *

-last time-

So I did as Sam said and morphed back and stayed by Bella till he got there. Oh I hope this will be alright.

* * *

-now-

**X-Bella's P.O.V.-X**

I don't know what had happened but all of the sudden I was floating above my body.

"Hello Bella, I am Nyx. The personification of night. I am here to tell you that you are very special. You have the power to protect those you care about, but at this moment one girl needs your help more than anything. She is your sister (hypothetically speaking) and you must remember light does not always equate to evil, as darkness does not always equal evil."

**X-end Bella's P.O.V.-X**

**X-Jacob's P.O.V.-X**

Oh my god! Why Bella? Why now? I mean common, I just caught her interest.

**X-Regular P.O.V.-X**

**Bella woke up to voices around her. 'Maybe if I just sit here and be quiet they won't notice.'**

"**Looks like our student has awaken." said a female voice**

'**Ugh, they caught me.' so she leaned up and opened her eyes. 'oops baaaaaaaad idea.'**

**And whoop-de-fucking-do. Kalona stood there in all his shirtless power.**

**I know it was short but this was all I could muster up.**

**PLZ read and review.**


	4. an

To all my wonderful readers,

I am truly sorry that I have not updated any of my fics. This is because 1) two of my aunts have been diagnosed with cancer since my birthday last year and 2) I somehow got blocked from my site. I will assure you that I have many ideas for my fics and thank you to all of my loyal reviewers who have yet again given me hope!

Always,

~NCGV


	5. enter professor erik night

Hello my wonderful readers! Thanks to so many reviews wanting an update and a couple lifting up my spirit for praying for my family, this chapter is dedicated to you.

-last time-

And whoop-de-fucking-do. Kalona stood there in all his shirtless power.

-now-

"Uhh…hey." Bella started out. She did not like the man standing in front of her, the look he gave reminded her of the look that James had given her before trying to kill her.

"Hello Isabella Swan, My name is Neferet, the High Priestess of this House of Night. A High…"

"Wait…a house of night? But I'm not a vampire." Bella interrupted.

"You have been marked Miss Swan. Now, as I was saying, a High priestess is like a headmistress or a principal of a school. There are a few rules you will need to follow, first, there are no lockers, but there are cubbies in your homeroom, if anything is stolen from it, the teachers as well as our goddess will know. Second, this is no ordinary finishing school, in which you have to worry about your grades more than anything else, it's much more serious than that. You will stay here for four years until you graduate into a full-fledged vampire, or until your body rejects the change, thus it is crucial that you lead a healthy life style. Finally, the gym/field house is open until dawn, also, there are two ceremonies a week to the Goddess Nyx, in which you're recommended to attend." Neferet said standing over Bella. "You do understand this right, Isabella Swan?"

"Bella, just Bella. Please?" Bella asked getting tired of all of that Isabella crap.

"What?"

"Just call me Bella. Isabella is too long."

"Alright," she said, sending one of those what-is-up-with-this-girl looks, that to Bella made Neferet's emerald eyes appear to glow. "I believe it is time you met your mentor." She stated motioning towards the door. "Please come in Professor Night."

I know it was yet again short but hey, I just woke up! So this is pretty good! If ya'll play nice I'll update sooner. LUV YA'LL!


End file.
